The invention is directed to wagering games, and more particularly, dice games typically found in gaming establishments, such as those involving a playing surface, playing positions for multiple players, multiple dice, and a dealer, or virtual representations thereof.
There are many variations of dice-based casino games that have been played for several centuries. Sic-bo, tai sai, dai sui, big and small, hi-lo, grand hazard, and chuck-a-luck are all variations of dice-based games available in casinos today. Sic-bo is an ancient Chinese variation of a wager based dice game involving three dice and a plurality of betting options. Both Grand Hazard and Chuck-a-Luck are English dice game involving two dice. All casino dice games are traditionally played in the same manner involving a felt play-table with a plurality of available bets in some sort of customized design.
In operation of a typical dice game, players place chips or tokens on a betting layout located on a play table with a plurality of wager combinations, and then the croupier or dealer throws the necessary amount of dice in order to determine a winning combination. The dice are usually thrown across the play table, although cages or transparent containers holding the dice may also be used. The dice come to rest and the winning combination of numbers on the dice is displayed. Afterward, the croupier or dealer settles the various wagers placed on the play table layout in accordance with predetermined rules and wager odds and the process is repeated.
Traditional set-ups for dice games require the additional attention of a dealer as well as the reset of the wagers on a play-table once the dice outcomes are determined. Electronic gaming formats for dice games exist, but lack the visual spontaneity of actual dice being used during the game.
Gaming establishments or casinos continually require new game systems to offer their players. Players are typically attracted to games that provide relatively decent odds of winning, as compared with other casino games, and can be played rapidly. It has been found that many of the games which have been successful also offer lively game play features that further serve to heighten player interest in such games. Naturally, casino operators seek to provide the most popular games for their gaming patrons.
Thus, there is a need for systems and methods which resolve one or more of the problems identified above, among other things.